I Hate Everything About You
by Oyuki24
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a pesar de sus quejas, es transferido a una nueva escuela en USA. Pronto sin razón al parente, empieza a ser el punto de burlas del capitán de fútbol, Alfred F. Jones. Advertencia: Mucha sangre, no es apto para sensibles. Segunda Advertencia: ¡Aparición de los países latinos!


**Summari:** Arthur Kirkland, a pesar de sus quejas, es transferido a una nueva escuela en USA. Pronto sin razón al Parente, empieza a ser el punto de burlas del capitán de futbol, Alfred F. Jones. Advertencia: Mucha sangre, no es apto para sensibles.

_**.Prologo.**_

Arthur Kirkland, 15 años, cursando antepenúltimo año de secundaria, fue transferido de su escuela en Inglaterra, el Instituto British, hacía una multimillonaria academia Estadounidense.

Arthurera un rubio de cabello rebelde, ojos verdes esmeraldas muy vivos que irradiaban un brillo altanero, cejas muy pobladas y gruesas (Motivo de burlas a lo largo de su vida) Piel pálida y suave, buen físico, aunque su apariencia denotara lo contrario. Su cuerpo era algo delgado, piernas torneadas y estatura baja para su edad.

Prácticamente, una versión masculina de su madre cuando era más joven. Excusa que sus hermanos utilizaban para molestarlo en cualquier ocasión disponible.

Pero por el bien de su vida, y la de sus padres, debía soportarlo.

El nuevo lugar de sus estudios, "American Academy", O mejor conocido como AA, era la mejor institución que podría desear alguien.

_Pero él no lo deseaba en absoluto_

El motivo de su transferencia era porque su familia había tenido que mudarse por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, ya que había sido nombrado Embajador de Inglaterra en USA. Un "HONOR" para la familia. Uno de los pocos pensamientos que tenían en común todos los miembros de su familia, a excepción de su madre claro.

Ojalá algún día su madre entendiera el por qué odiaban tanto ese país. Desde el momento en el cual los jefes de su padre le dieron esa noticia, y él se las comunicó a su familia. Se negó rotundamente, y no solo él, entre Arthur y todos sus hermanos hicieron un berrinche de tamaño colosal, tanto, que sus vecinos llamaron a la policía y tuvieron que explicar que había sido una simple discusión familiar. Su padre tampoco quería irse de su hermoso hogar en Londres, pero la paga que le ofrecían, en comparación a la que tenía en esos momentos, era MUCHO más grande mal oliente con luces de colores por todas partes llamada ESTADOS UNIDOS Nunca le agrado la idea de aquel país. Se hacían llamar erróneamente AMERICANOS, cuando no eran el único país en ese continente. Que le quedara claro a esos malditos gringos.

_Odiaban a Estados Unidos, y a todos y a cada uno de sus habitantes._

Su padre, Charles Kirkland, era Ingles de nacimiento y desde siempre quiso salir a conocer más partes de Reino Unido. La madre de ellos, Elisa Gray, también inglesa de nacimiento, compartía ese sueño con su padre, razón suficiente para que la familia terminara siendo una mezcla de genes.

Sus padres habían pagado un viaje alrededor de todo Reino Unido, para su luna de miel. El primer lugar al que fueron fue Escocia, donde Su hermano mayor, Scott Kirkland nació. Cuando sus padres se casaron ya sabían que Scott venía en camino. Pasaron tres años en Escocia, para luego pasar a Wales, donde nació su otro hermano, Thomas Kirkland, actual universitario al igual que el mayor. Pasó un año y siguieron a Irlanda, cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar la frontera divisoria entre Irlanda Norte e Irlanda Sur, nacieron los gemelos. El mayor, Glenn Kirkland y el menor, Dyland Kirkland, ambos **recién **empezando la universidad. Luego de que pasaran allí dos años, fueron hacía Inglaterra, donde se asentaron y vivieron tranquilamente. Allí nació Arthur Kirkland. Seis años más tarde, nació también en Inglaterra, Peter. Así se conformo la actual familia Kirkland.

El horrible sonido del despertador rompió el silencio en aquella mañana. HERMOSA forma de despertar. El despertador no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, a él le gustaba madrugar y tomarse un tiempo para cada cosa. Pero que Thomas le pusiera _"__I __Wanna__ Rock N Roll All Night__"_ De Kiss, era otra historia.

Se levantó, no deseando hacerlo realmente. Pero como un inglés respetable que era, la puntualidad era lo que más le calificaba. Tomó una muda de ropa y fue al baño a ducharse, entre otras cosas. Luego de ello, fue a su habitación a terminar de arreglar su mochila. Finalmente, bajó a desayunar

Su andar hacia el comedor de la planta baja fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor, Scott.

- Buenos días, Conejo –Lo "saludó" como solía hacerlo. Antes, la relación entre nosotros era HORRIBLE. Hasta que cierto día de su juventud, el pelirrojo averiguo en lo que su "santo" hermanito estaba metido. Para que ocultarlo más tiempo, Pandillas, drogas, armas, cosas que realmente impresionaron a su hermano. Desde aquel día Scott dejó de verlo como niño mimado de mamá, para verlo como a su hermano, un hermano que tenía un pasado en común con él. Porque si, Scott también se había metido en todas esas cosas cuando estaba en secundaria.

Luego de desearle buenos días y quedarse conversando un poco sobre que tal sería la nueva escuela en esa apestosa ciudad, Se acercó a paso tranquilo y le revolvió el cabello, para pasar por su lado y bajar las escaleras.

Adelantó el paso hacía los escalones de madera marrón pardo al escuchar como sus demás hermanos s terminaban de alistarse para bajar y desayunar. El desayuno cada mañana era una jungla llena de depredadores. Eso sí, a todos se les bajaban las ganas de pelear por la comida cuando Scott estaba de malas, cosa que hoy por lo que había visto, por suerte no era así.

**- ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI CUADERNO!? – **Un enfurecido Glenn.

**- ¡Yo que sé! – **Un recién despertado de mala manera Dyland

**- ¡TIENES QUE SABER! – **Pelea en 3…

**- ¡QUE NO! - … **2…

**- ¡QUE SI MALDITO BASTARDO, YO SE QUE SABES DYLAND ADMITELO **_**DAMN IDIOT STEALS PAPERS**_**! - **… 1. Sep. Típica mañana de la familia Kirkland, suerte que sus padres ya estaban abajo, lo suficiente mente absortos por el sueño como para escuchar la sarta de barbaridades que le contesto el castaño rojizo a su gemelo.

Desde aquí empieza la verdadera historia, el primer día de clases.


End file.
